mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Surgeon
About 'Lady Surgeon' Barry was on his sweeping rounds as usual. Brushing floors 6-7, the Surgeon Quarters. This is not quite the Lab for creations, but the Lab for testing and tweeking. Barry was informed before his shift that the floors he'll be working on are currently empty and should give a good, detailed brushing around all quarters of the surgeons rooms. Barry is stood, slacked and haggered in the elevator. His brush is positioned firmly in his grip and is propped against the door. The light pings up the floors until he gets to 6. The doors open. Barry yawns and begins to sweep in a smooth motion slowly down the Corridor. There was only silence, Barry liked the silence and began to whistle his favorite tunes. A moments time later he hears a loud scream and he drops his brush in a panic. Suddenly, from the room behind him appears a slinky surgeon. Barry knew that this floor was supposed to be empty today, and this unknown lady was illegally working on something. Confused, he says, "What's your name ma'am? You arent supposed to be wor-" she grabbed him by the balls and squished her palm extremely tight. His eyes rolled back into his head and his knees buckled. Still holding on, she whispers right in his ear, "Watch what I am doing in here. I need a witness." Barry is recovering from his clamped testicles, writhing in pain and curled into a ball against the cold tiled wall. The surgeon in control stood by an obvious body that was hidden under a blue hospital gown. She waves her hands around in a creepy motion (photo) and sways asif performing with an orchestra. She hums, making odd yelping and swallowing sounds. Her throat sounded like a blocked drain attempting to unplunge itself. Quite frankly, Barry thought it was disgusting. She continues to sway her arms until her eyes widen to the fullest. Her hands are frozen...she is now burning into Barrys eyes as he is crumpled against the wall. She continues her show. The surgeon grabs the gown with her thumb and index finger, right where the face is. She whips it off like a magician would to reveal a normal gentleman. In fact, it was Steve from The Mansion Canteen who serves breakfast on the weekends. Her smooth, dreamy voice says, "Barry. Come closer and look what I have done here. Come take a look, here. At his face. He wants to see your reaction". He hobbles toward the bed. What Barry saw was this: Steve had half a normal face. The other half was Steves wife, Sharon. The surgeon clapped in front of this carcass and it awoke. The face had 2 complete different emotions and the most disturbing sound Barry could hear was Steve and Sharon speaking from the same voicebox. It was coming out garbled and whenever one tried to speak they would both choke and throttle. Sharons eye was crying, whereas Steves was filled with rage. They were so perfectly stitched together it looked unbelievable. Down the stitching had yellow gunky puss that seemed to worm out on its own. Clearly infected. The lady surgeon looks at Barry for around about 10 seconds and says, "Shareve." She begins to flow her hands in that creepy way. Barry was gobsmacked and afraid, he couldn't muster a word. As her hands glide, she grabs a scalpel from the tray and clips away at the shirt and trousers. Making no effort with care, she opens the clothing to reveal a complete half-and-half human. Obviously it was all a shock, but the penis and vagina had been poorly stitched. There was a needle threaded through the shaft and left vagina lip to keep it together. Bloodied piss had sprayed out loosely over the time. The breast of Sharon had been popped. It was now a sack with a saddened nipple pointing off it. The left leg, slim with painted toenails, the right leg was hairy and butch. Both legs were twitching and functioning well with the spine. The whole combined body stank, the puss-worms oozing all the way up any stitching. "Barry. My witness. Behold, the finale!" her voice scattered from smooth to rigid. Her swaying arms stopped and calmly pressed a button by the bedside. The bed lifted upwards. Barry knew what was about to happen. The shaking, infected combination of man and wife slowly rose to a seated motion. The bed stops moving. It then continues to behold a standing puppet. Shareve is now stood. It is mainly standing on Steves side, yet Sharons leg is longer and is having a dragging issue. Sharons arm is flailing from shoulder to elbow, 'something not quite correctly stitched' said the surgeon, and the vagina-penis is flapping with blood and weird green fluids dripping out. The body hunches in no direction, the face was horrific. It just didn't know what was going on. Both faces looked very determined and serious yet the body itself was walking into anything in the way. Sharons eye was closed. Steve was still blinking. The voice coming out was a mix of male and female but had a screeching complexion. A rhaspy breathing and a snotted nostril. Shareves backside falls apart and a glunk of shit and body fluids flow out and all over the floor. The surgeon screams with rage! Shareve shakes at the scare. "Sharon has died. Can you tell, Barry? Whilst Steve still lives. Man and wife. Together. Look at that. Look at my work, on my day off too, Barry. Do you like it?" Barry shakes with fear. He doesn't answer but continues to watch Shareve fumble around the room. The pools of piss, blood and shit were now beginning to fill the room with stench. Steves eyeball turns to look at Barry. The surgeon also looks at Barry. "Take Shareve to the men in charge. Tell them to fix it up. What we have here is a monster and I'm sure we can use this. You will find Steron on your way out. Thank you, witness." Barry, now sweaty and distressed leaves the surgery room. He was wondering who or what a Steron is, until he returns to his brush and looks back up. A limping Steron, the other half of Shareve walks towards him. This creation was much better but still had worm-like infection all over the stitching. The half penis half vagina stops at Barrys face. He is sat holding his brush as Shareve comes behind him. The half dead flapping vagina of Shareve oozes fluids all over Barrys face, whilst Sterons penis urinates blood and puss on his body. Barry will never sweep the Surgeon Quarters again and the unknown lady has never been seen again. Shareve and Steron are kept in specially crafted humidity tubes to keep their bodies alive, the Sharon side of Shareve is still dead or..we call it a 'deathcoma' as the Steve side is still living. Steron is healthier and is beginning to learn and live as its own person again. Still, they cannot speak without choking or walk without hobbling. We use them as Display of Creation and are fed through tubes all day. The surgeon who created this left a note. It stated, "I will be back here. To have Shareve and Steron create a child. Farewell" that was 11 years ago. We await the day to see if it will be possible.